This application is directed to coated metal articles and methods of forming same and, in particular, to coated metal sheet material which may be suitable for, but not limited to, household appliance applications, as well as in architectural, industrial food service and/or electronic equipment enclosures.
Many household appliances, such as refrigerators, dishwashers, ranges and the like, are manufactured utilizing “polished” stainless steel sheet material, the surface of which is abraded by one or more belts. The polished stainless steel offers important rust and corrosion resistance characteristics, and additionally affords a unique surface appearance which has been found to be highly desirable. However, stainless steel is rather expensive and may have other significant disadvantages. For example, some stainless steels are non-magnetic, which may be disadvantageous in certain applications. Also, stainless steel may have poor resistance to fingerprints, stains and/or scratches. Stainless steel may be relatively difficult to clean, and typically requires specialized tooling different from that required for other steels in order to form/stamp parts for manufacturing. The specialized tooling is at times needed due to the mechanical properties of stainless steel vs. standard cold rolled steels.
It is known to utilize other steel materials, such as cold rolled steel, which are less expensive than stainless steel, and to use treatments, such as galvanizing, to afford adequate rust/corrosion resistance. However, heretofore, it has not been possible, utilizing metals other than stainless steel, to achieve the desirable surface appearance of polished stainless steel.
One attempt to simulate the desirable surface appearance of polished stainless steel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,582, which utilizes an aluminum-zinc alloy-coated steel of the type sold under the trademark Galvalume®, wherein the alloy coating is brushed and includes a particulate compound. But that product does not afford corrosion resistance comparable to that of stainless steel and the hot dip process of applying the alloy coating results in a spangle, which the particulate compound is required to counteract. Also, the product, as disclosed, may not meet the visual and aesthetic requirements of most appliance manufacturers.